harambe_fanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeddie
Jeddie is the name of the potential romantic / current friendly relationship between Eddie and Jasmine. Fanfictions There is currently one unfinished fanfiction based off of their relationship. "It seemed to be your average blue-skied day. Kookaburras laughed, crickets chirped, and the trees swayed to the light breeze. I finished applying my make-up and adjusted my croptop. Perfect for tonight. I was due to go to celebrate the New Year's fireworks show later with my family and a bunch of mum's friends. I'm not the social type, so I never really talked to them, not even the kids that are the same age as me; well, except for William. "Jasmineee!" mum called. "Coming mum!" I called back. Mum "wow"ed and "oo"ed as I walked downstairs slowly. "You look absolutely stunning, beautiful" Mum praised "William will think so too" I laughed and slapped her leg playfully. "Oh stop it mum" I giggled softly. "I know you think the same" she smiled back. William was my friend, nothing more. Mum believed differently though. I unruffled my skirt, put on my pastel pink sunglasses and we left the house. We hopped into mum's white Mitsubishi. The engine turned on noisily and we got off to a slow start. Mum turned on the radio and Melanie Martinez's song Pity Party came on. I started humming the beat to myself and mum turned it up to full blast. Soon enough, all the windows were fully winded down and it sounded like we were driving a car full of drunk people after a stripping party. I sighed and looked out the window. We were driving past the city. The grand scrapers towered over our wee little car, and people were partying on the dirty footpaths, waiting for the new year to arrive. It must have been an hour or two before we arrived at a restaurant by the harbour where the show was going to be hosted. The dishes were absolutely delicious, all of them flavoured and spiced so perfectly. When we were finished, we left to view the show, finally. While we were walking to the dock, I felt like I had forgotten something, but I was sure I hadn't. I shrugged it off and the show started. The fireworks were beautiful, people were taking videos on their phone, lighting sparklers, while the twinkling stars shined in the ravishing, navy blue sky." Parodies Jeddie: Dollhouse Parody Eddie’s POV Hey girl, open the walls, play with your boytoys, I’ll be the perfect fuckbuddy When you moan and groan is when we really play You don’t hear me when I say “Jasmine, please wake up, my dick is getting hard and your pussy is really really small” Noone ever listens, my p00p always glistens Don’t let them see what goes down in the bedroom! Places, places, get in your places - pull off your clothes and get into spooning position Everyone thinks that we’re fucking, please don’t let them look through the blankets '' ''Picture, picture, smile for the picture - pose with the fuckboy, won’t you be fuck me a little harder? Everyone thinks that we’re fucking, please don’t let them look through the blankets J-E-D-D-I-E’s sex story I see things that nobody else sees.